


Ice

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Five sentence fic: prompt ice





	Ice

“Dean!” Cas cried out frantically, sliding forward, his hands grasping for contact.

 

Dean’s eyes met his in a daze, reaching for him and then falling back with a gasp, a shudder running through his body.  He trembled with effort, reaching for his lover again, their hands finally finding each other locking together.

 

“You’re not dying like this, Dean, I forbid it,” Cas told him as he pulled him from the icy river. Dean felt his Cas press a desperate kiss to his forehead, and then the world went black.


End file.
